The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 8 (Final)/Transcript
This is the transcript of the final part of The Rescuers (Anime Version). (On the riverboat, the heroes get a cable as they look by a wall. Meanwhile, Jessie is pointing her gun at Misty, James and Meowth against the wall. She also has Misty's Togepi and the Devil's Eye) James: Welsher! Swindler! Chiseler! Meowth: Wretched worm! Greedy hog! Ruthless rat! Jessie: Shut up, James and Meowth, and don't move. If either of you try to follow me, you'll get blasted! Misty: You give me back my Togepi. You promised. Jessie: Togepi goes with me, my dear. I've become quite attached to him. (The heroes flung the cable and keep hold of it, as Jessie walked backwards out of the room. She screams as she tumbled backwards, and lost grip of Togepi and the Devil's Eye. Togepi lands in Misty's arms, while the diamond falls in Yoshi's hands) Misty: Oh, Togepi, you're okay! Togepi: Togepi! Yoshi: The Devil's Eye! We got it! Mario: Come on, let's get out of here! (Jessie spots the heroes) Jessie: (Gasp) It's those intruders again! And they're stealing my diamond! (James and Meowth try to get after the diamond, but Jessie grabs them, making them trip. The heroes flee with the diamond, as Team Rocket tried to go after them, but Jessie tripped when James and Meowth grabbed her, and inadvertently shot a bullet when she hit the ground. The locals arrive) All: Charge! (Lopunny and the others start beating up Team Rocket. Lucario stabs Jessie with a pitchfork, and she screams loudly. Then the locals flee from Jessie's shooting gun, but they ran into Seviper and Carnivine who chase them. Cut to the heroes. Peach is spraying her perfume while Yoshi is waving the ham. Mario whistles) Yoshi: Hey, you bullies! Look what I got! (Seviper and Carnivine stop when they smelled Peach's perfume and Yoshi's ham. They see the heroes waiting on a fishing rod hung by Shadow the Hedgehog) Yoshi: You want it? Come and get it! (Seviper and Carnivine rush for the cage) Mario: (To Shadow) Now! (Seviper and Carnivine are getting closer) Now! NOW! (Shadow pulls them up as Yoshi tosses the ham, and Seviper and Carnivine enter the cage. Then the cage shuts, leaving Seviper and Carnivine trapped inside. Cut to Misty trying to start up the engine on Jessie's swamp-mobile. Jessie suddenly comes out and points her gun) Mario: (O.S.) Look out! (Jessie shoots, but her bullet only shoots the glass window, as Misty looks back in horror. Lopunny suddenly drops down and hits Jessie with her rolling pin. Jessie tried to shoot Lopunny, but Falco Lombardi appears and plugs the gun with a stick of dynamite. The gun explodes, making Jessie fall back. Back to the swamp-mobile) Misty: Oh, please start. (The heroes get on the swamp-mobile. Knuckles is there, too) Mario: Advance the spark! (The horn honks in front of Mario) Not the horn! The spark lever. Here, Knuckles, hold this. (Hands an electric wire to Knuckles, as he goes to the front of the swamp mobile) It's that doohickey on the steering wheel. (Luigi and Toad push the lever. This caused the electric wire to zap Knuckles. Cut to where Lucario and Lopunny are releasing the captured Pokémon, while Shadow and Falco set all the fireworks in the galley and they all flee. Now there are fireworks exploding all around the riverboat) Jessie: You... You! And your infernal fireworks! And how dare you let all those Pokémon out?! You...! (A firework whizzes by Jessie and she screams) James: Wait, I didn't do it. (A firework passes by him) OOH! Meowth: Hey, that wasn't us! It was... (A firework startles him) YAAAH!!! (Team Rocket flee from the fireworks. Cut back to the swamp-mobile, the engine is sputtering) Luigi: We're not getting any gas! (Cut to Lucario and Lopunny by the gas tank) Lopunny: Fill 'er up, Lucario. Hurry! All of it! (She forced Lucario to dump the whole jug of moonshine into the gas tank. Luigi has his head in the pipe as we hear an explosion as Luigi gets his head out. His face is black. Then the swamp-mobile starts to take off with Misty, the heroes, the locals, and the freed Pokémon, as Jessie came out and jumped on the rope. She climbed on the rope and tried to get her diamond back, but Lopunny hits Jessie with her rolling pin. She screams as she falls back and hung onto the rope. The swamp-mobile keeps speeding as Jessie unsuccessfully tried to keep up. Meanwhile, back at the riverboat, which was starting to sink, the explosion blasts the cage containing Seviper and Carnivine into the air. The cage breaks as Seviper and Carnivine huddle in fear as they plummet into the water. They surface on the water and see the swamp-mobile with everyone on it coming toward them. They duck as it passes. When they rose, their backs were turned as Jessie got on them, and tries to keep them going. But the rope is hitting Seviper and Carnivine, irritating them. Cut to James and Meowth on a speedboat) Meowth: Come on, James, keep the motor running! James: I'm trying, Meowth! We'll give them a bit of a nudge, and shove them all in the water! (Back to the heroes) Peach: Look out! The river boat! (The swamp mobile is heading toward the sunk riverboat) Mario: Get ready to turn around, everybody! (Everyone kept hold of the wheel, as they steered the swamp-mobile away. Jessie's rope had broke, as she gasps and so did Seviper and Carnivine as they're heading toward James and Meowth's boat) Meowth: LOOK OUT!!! James: Oh, boy... (Jessie on Seviper and Carnivine collide with James and Meowth in their boat, and an explosion sends them all flying) Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!! (Ding) (Lakitu looks up and sees the winking star) Lakitu: Wow, we don't see that every day. (Laughs) (Back to the heroes on the swamp-mobile) Mario: We did it, guys! Luigi: Way to go, bro! Peach: Hooray! Oh, Mario! Mario, you're wonderful! (Hugs Mario) Yoshi: (To Team Rocket) So long, suckers! Toad: And don't forget to write! (Misty, Togepi, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Tokkori, Lucario, Lopunny, Falco, Shadow, Knuckles, Squidward, and all the Pokémon on the swamp-mobile chatter and holler in victory as they all speed away in the Devil's Bayou. Meanwhile, we see that Team Rocket has ended up in a tree) Jessie: (Angrily) You...idiots...! You...let my diamond get away! James: Oh, we'll get those twerps one day. And we'll steal the show. Meowth: Yeah, one day, very, very soon. Jessie: Aw, shut up, Meowth! (The irritated Seviper and Carnivine try to eat them as they tried to keep themselves up on the branch. We now fade back to the Rescue Aid Society in Lumiose City, where a TV is playing in the headquarters) Lakitu: (On TV) And because of a courageous Pokémon Trainer named Misty, the world's largest diamond, The Devil's Eye... (The Devil's Eye is shown) ...is now in the Smithsonian Institute. (TV cuts to Misty returning to the Cerulean City Gym) Lakitu: But what's even more important, folks, Misty has been sent back to where she was. And now, she's back at the Cerulean Gym. And here she is, now reunited with her sisters. Misty: Everybody, I'm back! (Daisy, Lily, and Violet show up in front of Misty) Lily: Oh, Misty, you're all right! Violet: We were so worried! Daisy: Ah, Misty, it's so good to have you back at the Cerulean Gym once again. Welcome home. (They all hug Misty, as we cut to the heroes watching the TV) Peach: Oh, Mario, I am so happy for Misty. Mario: Yeah, so, you might say that Misty brought us all together. Luigi: Thank you for helping us on our mission, bro. Toad: You did a good job, Mario. Yoshi: We couldn't have done it without you, buddy. Peach: Mario, you are a darling. (She kisses Mario by the cheek, and Mario chuckles) Professor Oak: (Chuckles) Well, folks, it appears that Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi have completely succeeded their mission on rescuing Misty. And what a new rescue team they are! And from now on, I am rewarding you medals for you and your friends, Mario. Congratulations, you are now new honorary members of the Rescue Aid Society. Mario: Thank you, Professor. Peach: With great pleasure. Professor Oak: Come on, folks, let's all give a round applause for our rescue team! (All the characters applaud as Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi bow, while Peach curtsies) (Back to the TV) Lily: Misty, we heard you were brave. Violet: How did you manage to do what you did all by yourself? Big the Cat: (With Togepi in his hands, and Froggy on his shoulder) Well, how did you do it? Togepi: Togepi? Misty: Oh, I didn't do it all by myself. Those guys from the Rescue Aid Society, they helped me. Daisy: Who's "they"? Misty: Mario and his friends, they rescued me. Uh, Lakitu, could you let me say hello to them? Lakitu: Oh, sure. Misty: Hello, Mario! Hi, Peach! Hey, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi! (The heroes all wave at Misty on TV) Lakitu: You can talk to other characters from different worlds? Misty: Yep, we can sometimes visit their other worlds, like you do. (To Daisy, Lily, and Violet) Well, what do you think? Lily: Oh, that sounds neat! Violet: Very interesting! Daisy: Wow, I sure would like to see Mario and his friends who rescued you. (They all laugh) Big the Cat: (Chuckles) Now that's how I call meeting new friends. Togepi: (Happily) Togepi! Misty: (Giggles) Didn't you know that, Lakitu? Lakitu: Well, I didn't. But I do now, Misty. (All the characters including the heroes laugh. Then we see Tokkori flying as he enters the headquarters. He's carrying a message with his feet) Peach: Oh, Tokkori! What are you doing here? (Tokkori flies down and hands the message to the heroes. They open and look at it) Peach: It's another call for help! (Mario hands the message to Professor Oak) Mario: (To Professor Oak) Here, now. You're gonna need some volunteers. (Peach, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi all raise Mario's hand) But...but, guys, we just... Peach: Oh, Mario! A new adventure! Luigi: Yeah, thrills and intrigue! Toad: Exciting new discoveries! Yoshi: Yeah, traveling to exotic places! Peach: That's right. Oh, come on, everyone. Let's go. (Fade to it is snowing in the airport as the Genie is revving up his copter. The heroes along with Tokkori are all on board) Luigi: Sure wish we would've taken the train. (Tokkori sees that the Genie's copter is going backwards, because the wind is pushing it off the building. He flies out as the Genie's copter falls off the building. The Genie yells as his copter falls. Tokkori flies down and straightens the copter and it is now flying. Tokkori goes back into the copter with the heroes and lands in Peach's arms. He gasps and coughs. Mario and Peach laugh, as Peach pets Tokkori) Tomorrow is another day (The Genie's copter continues flying through the sky, as we see Ho-Oh flying nearby) How I hope you'll always stay (The copter disappears into the sky along with Ho-Oh) Tomorrow is another day The End (Warp Star Entertainment, Walt Disney Productions, and Viz Media) (Fade to black) (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Ending scenes